Lost and Bound for trouble
by Scribe fairy 101
Summary: Megamind is now the Hero after defeating Titan with his diffuser gun but all goes wrong when he loses it and an old arch enemy seeks revenge fully powered.
1. Hero

**Hi guys hope you enjoy this story I laughed just thinking about it Tiger and Skritch characters credit goes to Megamind love4918**

* * *

Megamind was the hero of metrocity and was loved by everyone especially by his wife Roxanne and his sons Tiger and Skritch.

Skritch was a bit darker in blue than him and he loved being mischievous. Tiger was purple and was half tiger. Megs had a wonderful family,adoring fans and minion kept his brainbots safe but his most well looked after weapon was the diffuser gun which he had defeated his arch rival Titan with. The gun was kept in a glass case in the evil lair where he occasionally visited with Roxanne when he felt like a evil tickling session.

Skritch and Tiger also had girls. Skritch was dating a girl named Trinity who had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They loved to smooch, nose kiss and tickle eachother (a lot) so they were a gentle couple.

Tiger was with a tall girl named Ivy who had long brown hair and brown eyes. They loved pranking and wrestling. They were a rough and tough couple.

Every evening he would arrive home worn out from all the saving but seeing Roxanne when he came home and his kids argues coming from upstairs warmed his heart and gave him a feeling that if he was still a villan he would have never felt that was love.

"And how is my superhero today.''Roxanne greeted her husband with a kiss who came home looking like he wanted to pass out from exhaustion.

"Oh very tired but seeing your face wakes me up because I want my eyes to be open so I can see you.''He smiled

Roxanne could see he was extra tired this evening.

"Hon why are you so worn out I have never seen you like this.''Roxanne said worried.

Megamind smiled evilly and Roxanne knew exactly what he was gonna do.

She tried to run but he caught her,pushed her on the bed and began to tickle her feet she tried hard not to laugh since she was VERY ticklish he moved his hands to her waist and she could not help burst into laughter and he tickled her for hours until they fell fast asleep. Roxanne loved to snuggle on his chest and he held her tight.

Tiger was outside their door listening to the laughing.

"Oh barf oh barf.''He scoffed at skritch coming out his room.

"Bro their tickling again.''Tiger moaned.

Skritch rolled his eyes.

"So me and trinity do.''

"No"Tiger turned around.

Skritch knew sometimes he could have a sarcastic attitude but he never went to far.

Tiger had a bedroom with posters of Big cats and wallpaper that looked like a werewolf tore through it with its claws he was a bad boy with a bit of punk in him but he was always there when some one needed help.

Skritch had a bedroom with pictures of his favorite celebs on it like:Pitbull,Ke$ha,P!nk or KatyP. bedrooms wallpaper was deep blue and black with a touch of red Skritch was a bad boy but when he spent time with Trinity his heart was gentle and kind.

The next morning Skritch woke up early and snuck off to the bathroom he and Tiger always raced to see who would shower first because that person had the most hot time skritch had a Tiger had sensitive hearing so he woke up and he realized he was late to jumped out of bed but as he opened the door a bucket of freezing cold water poured over him and a note fell into his hands saying_:_

_"Enjoy your shower"_

_Skritch ps hahaha_


	2. Lost

Megamind was getting ready for work and when he passed the case holding the gun he stopped for a while to take a glance at his invention which he was proud of and Minion who was watching him had a feeling that something was gonna happen something bad. He walked close to him.

"Sir shouldn't you be at work by now.''Minion got angry and folded his metal arms.

Megamind did not seem to care.

"In a minute Minion Im a little busy right now.''He smiled.

Minion got angrier.

"Sir tonight you have to tell the boys about the adoption.''he glared at Megamind who was still admiring the gun.

Tiger and Skritch were not really Megs and Roxannes kids they were found on the streets and they had no idea what would happen if they knew that they are orphans.

Megamind looked at minion with a angry stare.

"What do I look like a five year old?''Megamind asked

Before Minion could answer the question Megamind stopped him.

"Don't answer that.''He said in the same tone from when Roxanne was kidnapped.

Minion rolled his eyes and noticed he was trying to open the case.

"Sir your not ACTUALLY planning to take the gun to work with you are you?''Minion was concerned.

Megamind looked at minion.

"Wha...Cha...ne..no my main man get out of town only a fool would take his most precious gun to work cha..pe..ce..cha.. and am I a fool?''He asked nervously.

Again before Minion could answer he was stopped.

Megamind looked at his watch.

"Oh dear look at the time I have to go.''Megamind sounded shocked.

He and Minion walked out of the lair and as soon as Minion was out of sight Megamind came back for the gun.

Megamind spent the day playing foolishly with his Diffuser gun not worrying at ALL if something happened to it.

_Meanwhile at Tiger and Skritches school._

* * *

Tiger and Skritch were bored in class well Tiger was.

The teacher was giving a lesson on Titanic which skritch found great interest he would sometimes doodle pics of Trinity on his book so he was not a complete teachers pet but he thought tiger was though since in grade 1 the teacher tickled his tummy with catnip.(never forgotten) he was a sucker for that.

Tiger was playing with a spitball and since he was such a prankster he tried to aim it at skritch but it went skew and hit the back of the teachers head.

"Who did that?"Mr grubb said angrily as he turned around.

Tiger knew he would be caught so he slipped it on a nerdy kids desk.

The teacher saw the child and was angry.

"Nixen go to the principal NOW.'' he yelled at the nerd.

Tiger tried hard not to laugh but when the teacher left the WHOLE class laughed at his prank which everyone but skritch in fact found it a cruel, Dishonest joke.

BUT tiger never meant it in a mean way so Skritch had to give him credit as he was a pranking GENIUS.

_Back in Metrocity_

* * *

Megamind loved playing with the gun so he decided to show the Police shocked to see him but the gun got the most praise He. put it on the table outside where the criminals had gym but when he decided to go home he reached for the table where he had put the gun he looked down and it felt like crying and screaming all at once.

**THE GUN WAS GONE!**


End file.
